Love is Eternal
by Skylark
Summary: A sequel to Moment of Truth, thanks to Hercules and Iolaus Buffy and Angel get married.


Title: Love is Eternal, sequel to Moment of Truth 

Hercules/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel/Highlander/ crossover 

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The characters Hercules/Iolaus belong to Renaissance Pictures..The characters of Buffy/Angel belong to Mutant Enemy..The characters of the Highlander series/Duncan McCleod belongs to Rhyser/Panzer/Davis entertainment. I am not making money for these stories. I am writing these stories for entertainment purposes only. 

Summary: This story is a sequel to Moment of Truth, Hercules and Iolaus go to Los Angeles to cure Angel of his vampirism and to reunite two great loves...Buffy and Angel...will they succeed in their endeavor? Guest stars: Aphrodite and Apollo. NOTE: You should read Moment of Truth before reading this sequel. 

Author's note: The ending is a bit sappy...this story is a bit long for an epilogue...but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy the story! 

CHAPTER 1--Angel meets Aphrodite and Apollo for the first time. 

It is after hours. Cordelia and Doyle have gone out to get some Chinese food. Angel sits in the dark brooding about Buffy. Suddenly a pink sparkle of roses appear as Aphrodite makes her appearance. 

" Oh my..it's so dark here..I think I'll turn on the lights...now that's better...Hi, my name is Aphrodite..I'm the Goddess of Love...you must be Angelus...Oh I can tell you're in love...you have love written all over your face..what's her name? inquires Aphrodite 

" I must be dreaming...who are you? How did you get into the office? No, I mean, what are you? stammers Angel 

" I'm a goddess silly..tell me why do you look so sad? My brother, Hercules and of course Sweetcheeks will be here soon...and you won't be...." as Aphrodite is interrupted by the arrival of Apollo... 

"Hello Aphrodite...have you seen Hercules yet? I'm supposed to meet him here in LA...he has my vial of blood..where is he? thunders Apollo.. 

"Hold on to your thunderbolts Apollo..it seems Angelus hasn't seen either Hercules or Sweetcheeks yet..answers Aphrodite. 

Before either Apollo or Aphrodite could leave, Cordelia and Doyle come back into the office with doggie bag dinners. As they walk into the office, they see Aphrodite and Apollo...they stand in the office with their mouths open. 

"What is this..a Greek toga party..togas are so passe! says Cordelia. "I mean togas are so yesterday...Angel..are these YOUR friends? 

"Cordelia, Doyle, meet euh...Aphrodite..she says she's the Goddess of Love..and that's Apollo...as Angel hesitates on the introductions Apollo continues 

"Hello, I'm Apollo, God of the Sun..I've come to Los Angeles to meet my half brother Hercules..he's supposed to convert someone to sun worshipping...my blood can make anyone worship the sun....says Apollo proudly... 

"Honestly guys..I don't know how Apollo and Aphrodite got into the office..I mean..they just appeared...stammered Angel. 

"You know..Angel..for a vampire..you're not bad-looking..kind of cute..in a bad-ass kind of way...says Aphrodite as she puts her finger along Angel's handsome cheekbone. 

"Listen..Dite..I don't have time..I need to find Hercules...interrupts Apollo... 

Suddenly Doyle has a sudden headache. Doyle falls to the ground and holds his head in pain. Everyone in the room stops talking and looks at Doyle in concern. Angel rushes to Doyle's side. 

"Don't worry everyone..Doyle is having a premonition..he usually has premonitions to tell Cordelia and I who we have to help next..explained Angel..Doyle..are you alright? 

"Yeah..just another major headache that's all..in the alley..hurry..vampires everywhere..two men fighting..back to back..a tall man with blue eyes and long chestnut hair..a shorter man with long curly blond hair.....fighting..we've got to help them..they're outnumbered..." says Doyle as he collapses to the ground. 

CHAPTER 2--Hercules tells Iolaus the truth about his dreams of Eurydice. 

"Okay Hercules..tell me why..we are coming to Los Angeles..come on..it's your old buddy..Iolaus..you can tell me anything..it's those nightmares you were having in Sunnydale isn't it? asked Iolaus. 

"Yes, Iolaus..I didn't understand at first..I mean I was so glad to see Eurydice..she looked so beautiful in the Elysian Fields..reflected Hercules..I could tell she needed me..wanted to tell me something...Iolaus..after all this time..I still love her... 

"I know old buddy..you saved her soul..after she turned into a vampire..she got herself killed saving your life Hercules..she earned the right to be in the Elysian Fields..reasoned Iolaus.. 

"That's not how Hades saw it..after all..she did turn into a vampire..she did lure all those mortals to Bacchus...but as soon as she saw me..she remembered our love...she saved our lives...said Hercules.... 

"She wants me to come to Los Angeles to use Apollo's blood to cure Angel of vampirism...she wants me to eventually reunite Buffy with Angel...that's why we're in Los Angeles..admitted Hercules. 

As Hercules finally admitted the truth, Iolaus and Hercules realized that they were no longer alone. The alley had suddenly become filled with vampires. 

"Kind of reminds me of Sunnydale doesn't it Herc" says Iolaus as he took up his back to back stance with Hercules.. 

"Yep..except this time..we came equipped with wooden stakes..made by Buffy.." said Hercules..."let's stake these vampires!" 

Before long, Hercules and Iolaus with their backs to one another staked one vampire after another. Hercules would stake one..then Iolaus would stake another as each vampire was stabbed..they would all pulverize into dust...nevertheless..Hercules and Iolaus found themselves vastly outnumbered. 

"I hear vampires shrieking...this must be the alley where Hercules is...says Doyle... 

Before long, Angel and Doyle joined in the fray. Angel used his vampiric powers to stake many vampires at a time. Before long the vampires had scattered leaving vampire dust everywhere. 

"Angel..that's Hercules and Iolaus...those are the guys in my premonition...says Doyle... 

Before long two flashes of light appeared. Apollo spoke first since he was the most impatient. 

"Okay, Hercules, my patience is wearing thin..where is the new sun worshipper..when is he going to drink the sun potion?" thundered Apollo... 

"Apollo..cool down..can't you see..this has to be done delicately..Hercules and Sweetcheeks are here on a mission of LOVE..Aphrodite approaches Hercules and hugs him.."hey bro ...dreaming about Eurydice...you know bro..she still loves you....then Aprhodite hugs and kisses Iolaus "Hey Sweetcheeks..how's my favorite Guardian of the Light?"..... 

"I don't understand what's going on..says Angel.." I wish someone would explain this to me..." 

With compassion in her eyes, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, in a sparkle of pink, approaches Angel and says: 

"It's about destiny..it's about the fates...you and Buffy are destined to be together..You are in love with Buffy..Buffy is still in love with you..someday you two will be together...explained Aphrodite... 

"You don't understand Aphrodite..I'm cursed..I can't be with Buffy..I'm not worthy of her..she deserves someone better than me...Yes, I do love Buffy but..it's just not possible..Buffy and I....exclaimed Angel... 

"I know this is hard for you to understand but I have reunited people in love for centuries babe..I am the Goddess of Love...when it comes to love..I am never wrong..You and Buffy will be together..that's why Hercules and Iolaus are here...says Aphrodite..I want to introduce my bro Hercules..and that blond haired Sweetcheeks guy well that's Iolaus..says Aphrodite.. 

"Hello..nice to meet you" says Hercules and Iolaus awkwardly. "You know it's been centuries since anyone has called us by our Greek names...I go by Liam nowaday..Liam Parker...and this is my best friend..Erik Erikson....said Hercules rather shyly... 

"Okay..okay..enough with the introduction..so when does this Angelus become my sun worshipper already? I don't have all day...exclaimed Apollo in an impatient tone.... 

"Angelus" says Aphrodite.."In order for you to be with Buffy..you have to drink this potion..it will turn you into a human...you will be able to go into the sun again...Hercules..give me the potion...for Angelus to drink... 

"Drink this..Angel...then your curse will be lifted...you can be with your beloved said Aphrodite... 

"NO NO NO.. I can't...I can't..I don't deserve this..." Angel turns and runs out of the alley with tears streaming down his face.... 

"Nice going Sis..you scared him away..you should have just told him he would become a sun worshipper..all this talk about LOVE..Apollo leaves in a blue flash of light in disgust. 

"What do we do now? Oh Herc? He loves Buffy so much..Buffy loves him..They just HAVE to be together....Hercules..Sweetcheeks..help me...this is about LOVE after all! cried Aprhodite. 

Hercules hugged Aphrodite in his big arms and with a comforting voice and big compassionate blue eyes, he comforted a crying Aphrodite. It was Iolaus who spoke first. 

"I will talk to Willow..I think the only person who can convince Angel to drink the potion is Buffy herself..We have to get Buffy here to Los Angeles...that's the solution" said Iolaus as he ran to a phone. 

"I'll go find Angel and make sure he makes it back to the office in one piece" volunteered Cordelia and Doyle as they run after Angel. 

CHAPTER 3--Buffy comes to Los Angeles 

"Hello, Willow..is that you? Hi, it's me, Iolaus..I'm here in LA..please pick up your answering machine..are you there Willow? it's urgent! says Iolaus... 

Willow runs out of the shower as she hears Iolaus' voice on her answering machine. She puts a wet towel around her hair and quickly picks up her phone. 

"Iolaus..hi..it's me Willow..hey there..fellow soul barer..what's up? You have that panicky voice again..." says Willow 

"Well..Herc and I made it to Los Angeles..Angel showed up and helped us beat a whole bunch of vampires..you should see the number of vampires here in Los Angeles..there's so many of them..they were coming at us...Herc and I had our wooden stakes out..Thanks for packing the extra stakes in my bag..they came in handy...babbled Iolaus.. 

"Iolaus..you're babbling..what's going on with Angel? Is he human yet? Did he drink Apollo's potion? asked Willow impatiently. 

"Long story..Willow..Apollo himself showed up..demanding that Angel be his sun worshipper...Aphrodite is in tears..Angel ran off..oh Willow I need your help..We need Buffy to be here..babbled Iolaus hysterically..." I've never seen Aphrodite cry before..I mean Herc is doing all he can just to hold her... 

"Wait...wait..talk slower Iolaus..I don't understand what's going on..and start at the beginning..you know how you get when you get too emotional..nothing you say makes any sense..what do you mean Angel ran off? asked Willow.."What do you need with Buffy?" 

"Sorry..Willow..I'll slow down and start from the beginning. Herc and I were fighting off some vampires..Angel came to help us...we gave Angel the potion and explained to him that the potion would make him human...that the potion would lift his curse so he could be with Buffy..but when Herc gave him the potion to drink..Angel ran away..saying he didn't deserve it or something...anyway I think we need to bring Buffy to LA..let Buffy convince Angel...please Willow..you must convince Buffy to come to LA....pleaded Iolaus... 

"Okay..I'll talk with Buffy..but remember Iolaus..when you see Buffy..don't tell her anything about her immortality...let me do it..okay Iolaus? asked Willow.. 

"Thanks..I'll try to hold down the fort..here in LA..listen I'd better get back to Herc and tell him what's going on..and thanks Willow...fellow soul-barer...as Iolaus hangs up the phone. 

Willow decides to tell Buffy the truth..about her destiny with Angel. 

"Buffy..you'd better sit down..I've got something serious to talk to you..It's about Angel..says Willow 

"What's wrong with Angel.? .Willow spill it..what's going on? asked Buffy with alarm written all over her face. 

"Hercules and Iolaus are in Los Angeles to help Angel..They have a potion made from the blood of Apollo, the Greek God of Sun..if Angel drinks this potion..he can be human again..unfortunately when Hercules and Iolaus tried to get Angel to drink the potion..Angel ran away..Iolaus thinks that YOU are the only person who can convince Angel to drink the potion....Iolaus thinks ....continued Willow 

A sparkle of pink..and both Willow and Buffy are surprised to see Aphrodite appear.."Sweetcheeks is right..Buffy..Angel REALLY loves you..and Angel is such a cute dude vampire..he won't drink Apollo's potion..not that Apollo's blood is that great to drink..you just have to come to LA...I'm the Goddess of Love..I KNOW you love Angel..come on Buffy..Willow..hold my hand..I'll take you directly to Los Angeles.." in a flash of pink..Buffy, Willow and Aphrodite reappeared in Angel's office. 

"Sweetcheeks..Herc..I've got Buffy here..have you found Angel yet?" asked Aphrodite as she squinted at the dark office. 

A voice in the darkness spoke..startling Buffy.."I'm here, Aphrodite..but I won't drink the potion..I don't deserve to be human..after all the mortals that I've killed..I don't deserve...said Angel with tears of grief and sadness coming down his face. 

Buffy looked into Angel's face.." Angel..I love you with all my heart..if anyone deserves to be human again..it's you..".."I would move heaven and earth for you...I can't undo all the damage..but Angel..if you drink this potion..you won't ever have to worry about turning evil again...look at me Angel... 

"Buffy..you don't understand..I'm damned..I don't deserve happiness after what I've done..said Angel tragically... 

"Drink the potion. Do it for me. Do it for us..pleaded Buffy 

"Alright, Buffy...I drink this potion..out of love for you.." said Angel.. "I love you Buffy.." 

"I love you too..Angel" said Buffy as she watched Angel FINALLY drank the potion. 

Aphrodite watched this touching exchange from a distance. She got all teary eyed watching the love between Buffy and Angel. Aphrodite took out a pink tissue and started sniffling loudly. Just then, Hercules and Iolaus walked into the office along with Cordelia and Doyle. 

The vision of Buffy and Angel's wedding is 100 years in the future. I think the moment that Angel is forgiven...the potion will make him human but it won't be until the year 2099..says Willow sadly.... 

"Iolaus..I want you to be Buffy's best man..at the wedding..and you too Hercules..if it weren't for you guys..Buffy and Angel would never have a wedding..please do me that one favor...asked Willow 

"Of course, Willow" said Hercules and Iolaus together. 

"You can count on me, Willow to be there for them..." said Hercules 

"Me too.." said Iolaus... 

CHAPTER 5--The Wedding--2099 

It was an outdoor wedding. The sun was shining beautifully. All were assembled outside waiting for Buffy and Angel to walk down the aisle. 

"So where is the sun worshipper...it's sunny outside..finally the potion has taken effect..I don't understand why the potion took 100 years to take effect..he should have been cured of that Bacchus affliction long ago" barked Apollo waiting ever so impatiently for the bride and groom to appear. 

"Calm down Apollo..just enjoy the wedding..just think Buffy waited 100 years for Angel to become human and now the joyous day is here...I do so love weddings..There's just LOVE everywhere.. sniffed Aphrodite as she wiped tears of joy with a pink tissue..."Look at the happy couple..they are way so happy...it's so kewl dude!" 

"Give me a break Dite..you go to ALL weddings...why is this one any different? said a bored Apollo. "You know Dite..for a goddess..you can be so flighty sometimes.... 

Iolaus is busying himself at the buffet table eating, drinking and chatting. His blond unruly hair glistens in the sun as he laughs at a joke. Hercules helps prepare a nervous Buffy and Angel for their wedding. 

"You know my only regret is that I wish Willow could be here..as well as Xander..Oz..Giles...I sure do miss them..sighed Buffy.."even after 100 years I'm still not used to being immortal..I still remember when I had to take my first head...if Duncan McCleod hadn't been there....reflected Buffy. 

"Indeed Buffy..being a Highlander Immortal is never easy...there are so many rules to learn. I want to say that I am proud to have been your mentor" laughed Duncan McCleod. "ah there's Hercules....let's join the party...just think tonight you and Angel will be husband and wife!" 

"How's the blushing bride? You should see Angel..he's so nervous..he's never been married..I have to say after having been married several times myself..the nervousness never goes away..I am so happy for the both of you" gushed Hercules.. 

"I am so glad you made this an outdoor wedding..my wedding with Serena..my second wife was also outdoor..it was a spectacular wedding..just Serena..and I..and Iolaus...I looked into her eyes..realized how much I loved her and all the nervousness just went away..you just wait Buffy..when you look into his eyes..neither of you will be nervous..said Hercules in a reassuring tone. 

"Thanks..Hercules for all your help..for the potion from Apollo..I mean if you and Iolaus had not gone down to Los Angeles all those years ago..Angel would never have become human..." said Buffy with tears in her eyes..she looked into Hercules' azure eyes and saw kindness and compassion although the wind blew Hercules' chestnut hair into his face. 

"Actually..it was your love that saved Angel.." pondered Hercules. 

"How so?" asked Buffy 

"Well, Angel would never have drunk Apollo's potion on his own. No, Angel drank the potion out of love for you...you gave him hope...you were and are his light..." said Hercules softly... 

"Ever so right bro" appeared Aphrodite..Buffy..Angel never stopped loving you..he only left Sunnydale because he thought you deserved someone better..he didn't know you were going to be immortal...Buffy..never forget..you are Angel's light..you are his life...Oh I'm so happy you'll finally be able to make love..." said Aphrodite..you'll have the time of your life tonight..." 

"Aphrodite" warned Hercules "Let Buffy and Angel have their own fun..I mean no love spells...they deserve to have their own wedding night..." 

"Don't worry bro..Buffy and Angel don't need me...they have each other...I promise little bro..no interference from me.." as Aphrodite disappeared in a sparkle of pink. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry I have such nosy relatives..but you know Aphrodite means well..being the Goddess of Love..well..she's been to all my weddings..and Iolaus' too" said an apologetic Hercules. 

"Hercules..interrupted Apollo "When does the new sunworshipper, Angel, acknowledge me..and worships me..I don't have all day".... 

"Apollo" said Angel.."I'll give the dedication speech to you right before Buffy and I take our wedding vows..I want to thank you for the potion..I'm sorry it took so long to take effect..but you know redemption takes a long time you know..." 

"Very well..I'll come back for the dedication speech..meanwhile I have a few errands to run approved Apollo as he disappeared in a flash of blue light. 

"Herc..the priest has arrived..they're running out of drinks..they'd better move the party along..." said Iolaus between bites of food. 

"You know Iolaus..you shouldn't talk with your mouth full..how the heck did you get food crumbs all over your tuxedo...Iolaus..you are incorrigible..just how many relatives did you bring to the wedding anyway..look at all the blondes...asked an annoyed Hercules... 

"Well obviously not as many relatives as you did..let's see at last year's family reunion your descendents fit into three football fields..I can see those same descendents are here for the wedding..well at least my descendents take up less room..laughed Iolaus..his cerulean eyes glistening with mischief.... 

"Well at least my family didn't hog all the food..I'll have you know my descendents fit into two football fields..not three..said Hercules defensively..if I remember correctly it was YOUR descendents that fit into three football fields...and...you...the piano interrupted Hercules argument..as the wedding procession started. 

The pianist started playing the wedding march. Everyone turned their head as Angel and Buffy made their way down the aisle. Buffy train was being carried by Willow's great-great-great grandchildren. Angel in his tuxedo looked handsome. After 100 years, Angel had been forgiven for his past sins and only then did he turn human. 

"I, Angel want to thank the God of the Sun, Apollo, for giving me his sun potion so that I could enjoy my wedding with Buffy in the sun...I am forever grateful to Hercules, Iolaus and most of all Apollo..." proclaimed Angel. 

Apollo hovered nearby taking in the proclamation. It had been centuries since a mortal had proclaimed his allegiance to the Sun God of Greece. Apollo appeared briefly to acknowledge the dedication speech and then disappeared in a blue flash. 

The priest continued the ceremony as the wedding couple prepared to take their wedding vows. 

"Do you Buffy Summers..take Angel to be your wedded husband..for better or for worse..in sickness and in health to have and obey til death do you part..said the priest. 

"I do" said Buffy as she looked deeply into Angel's eyes...eyes filled with love and happiness. 

Do you Angel, take Buffy Summer, to be your wedded wife..for better or for worse..in sickness and in health..to have and obey til death do you part..said the priest 

Angel looked at Buffy with all the love of his soul in his eyes he said "I do" 

"You may now kiss the bride.." said the priest. 

Angel and Buffy kissed. For the first time, neither had to worry about the repercussions of their love..Buffy did not have to worry that her love would turn Angel into an evil monster thanks to Apollo's potion...the redemption..and their love.... 

"Oh little bro..this is the best part of weddings..when the couple kisses..they are just so in love..it is just so kewl..cried Aphrodite into her pink tissue..of all the couples on Earth..Buffy and Angel deserve to be finally together again....oh..message from Eurydice..she says..nice going Hercules..she says she's real proud of you..." gushed Aphrodite. 

"I didn't do anything Aphrodite..Angel and Buffy did all the work..they never stopped loving each other..they never lost hope...they never forgot their first love.."protested a forever modest Hercules. 

"Yeah little bro..it seems Buffy wasn't the only one to remember her first love..so did you..Hercules..you helped redeem another vampire..." said Aphrodite.. 

"I agree with Aphrodite..you never forgot your first love, Eurydice,..." said Iolaus between bites of bread. 

"That's right..little bro..look at Buffy and Angel..after 100 years..they are still in love..Buffy waited 100 years for Angel to redeem himself...now they are finally together..it is true..Love Is forever".said Aphrodite as she disappeared in a sparkle of pink. 

Through the winds of time, Eurydice sat in the Elysian Fields as she contemplated Hercules from above and whispered through the winds to Hercules's soul...."To my soulmate Hercules if you can hear me..know this..I will always love you...because love is eternal....Hercules heard Eurydice's voice in his mind and whispered back to her yes, my love for you is eternal..I have never forgotten you..for indeed reader, isn't love eternal? 

TH THE END 

. 


End file.
